Beautiful Night Rain
by bloodmadien214
Summary: hyper-active Uchiha Joins the Akatsuki? How does Sasori No Danna handle that? hate? or love. . . ? Sasori/Oc Rated M for later chapters
1. Info

~*~A/N: Hey, I can't help it, I make an ifo for my stories. :P ~*~

Name: Amaya {Night rain} Uchiha

Age: 19

Rank: Jonin

Village: Konoha

Family: Itachi, Sasuke, Madara

Personality: hyper, bubbly, only gets serious when depressed or when in battle, nice, friendly to most people. Loves animals

Jutsus:

-Genjutsu: Sharingan

-Ninjutsu: Fire type jutsus. *Kentaiona* A flame jutsu that takes the form of a wolf. It is very deadly a kills very quickly burning the person's body into a crisp within mere seconds.

*Medical jutsu*

*~*Other*~*

During the time Itachi killed the clan, Amaya was hiding deep in the woods. Before Itachi went to kill everyone, he led Amaya to where she was hiding, demanding that she not leave that spot until morning. When Amaya asked why, Itachi told her she would most likely die if she was to go back. Scared, Amaya stayed hidden until the sun rose the next morning. She rushed back to her home to find that her parents were dead, along with everyone. Later she went to the hospital to find Sasuke there. When she demanded who had killed almost everyone she loved, she was devastated that it was her beloved older brother who massacred the clan. Amaya has stayed in Konoha most of her 19 years of life, and never even left when Sasuke went with Orochimaru. Even though she is the only one of her family left in the Hidden Leaf her close friends have acted as her family during the times she felt sad and alone.


	2. 1:The Begining

*Sometimes what you break so relentlessly is exactly what you need to go on. Like the heart of your friend, your beloved, your promises… And also the silence…*

"Amaya! Amaya Amaya Ama-"

"Naruto! Shut up! Amaya-chan might be sleeping!"

"Oh…Whoops…"

Smiling to myself, I open the door, revealing Naruto, covering his head trying to save himself from being hit. And Sakura, who was glaring at him. She notices me first and gasps.

"Amaya! We're sorry!" She says quickly, hitting Naruto. He falls on the ground face first, due to how hard she hit him.

"OW! Sakura! What did I d-"

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" She asks quickly. Cutting Naruto's sentence short. I smile and shake my head.

"I wasn't sleeping, Sakura, it's alright." I reply kindly.

"And you don't need to act so polite around me, I think of you guys as family." Naruto, sitting up, grins.

"Really?" I smile and nod. "Hehehe….So…" He says, standing up and grinning wider. "What about Kakashi sensei?" I blink, somewhat confused.

"What about him?" I ask, curious as to what the blonde might say.

"HE doesn't think of you as family! Heh… He sees you like his girlfriend!" He half says, half shouts.

***Girlfriend huh…*** I think, stretching. " Well, I hate to burst Kyky's bubble…But I'm not his girlfriend." Naruto grins

"I KNEW HE WAS LYING!"

~Sasori's P.O.V~

"So that's Itachi's younger sister hmmn Danna?" Deidara I roll your eyes.

"Hmph. Let's just get the girl and leave, you know I hate waiting and making people wait." Ireply bluntly. Deidara sighs and jumps down from the tree and beside me.

"Whatever you say Sasori-Danna un." He sighs. Looking ahead at the girl, he grins. "She's cute for an Uchiha, yeah." He says. I sigh impatiently.

"Pathetic brat…" I mutter, walking ahead. I could clearly see the girl from here, and I had to admit… She did look kind of nice. ***What am I thinking?*** I scold yourself mentally. ***cute as a puppet… that's what I meant…* **Deidara grins, and points to the blonde near the girl.

"The Nine-tailed Jinjuruki too, yeah, what if we brought both of them back? Hmmn Danna?" He asks I excitedly. I sigh impatiently and roll my eyes.

"No. Just the girl. That's our mission, to get the girl and bring her back to base. That Jinjuruki is Itachi's job, not ours." I look toward the girl again. "She might be enough trouble by herself." Deidara frowns and nods. He sighs, walking toward the girl. She spots the two of us and scowls.

"Naruto…Sakura…I want you two to both go get Tsunade." She murmurs, keeping her eyes on you two. The blonde boy frowns.

"Huh? Why? What's the matter?" he asks, worry showing on his face. The pink haired girl turns. She sees us and gasps.

"Akatsuki!" she glares, getting into a fighting stance. The blonde turns, kunai in had, ready to fight. The girl we were after sighs and places a hand on his shoulder.

"No Naruto," she mutters, not taking her sight away from Deidara and I. "You might lose control" I sigh in frustration and nod at Deidara, who grins and grabs the girl.

"ALRIGHT!" he yells, making a giant explosive bird. As the girl struggle, he grins and jumps onto the bird.

"H-HEY! Lemme go damnit!" she yells. The boy growls, and makes a few hand signs.

"Let Amaya go!" He shouts. As I jump onto the bird and it takes off, the explosives hidden in the ground go off.

"NARUTO! SAKURA!" the girl screams, wide eyed, struggling against Deidara's grip. Deidara frowns, and grips her tighter.

"Stop struggling, yeah? If you keep fighting against me, you'll fall." He says, grinning. The girl tenses up, eyes wide in fear. She grips Deidara's robe. I got it, the girl. She was afraid of heights. I sigh.

"Deidara, cut it out before you scare her more." I say, rolling my eyes. The girl looks at me.

"I'm not scared of him, he's not some ugly monster thing with a weird tail and a scary voice!" she blurts out. Iscowl. Who did this girl think she was? Deiedara starts laughing.  
"Haha, i like this girl un!" He says, slowly beginning to stop laughing. I glare at both of them.  
"Hmph, brats..." I mutter under your breath. Dedidara,bored of the akward silence, starts talking to the girl again.  
"So your name's Amaya, hmmn?" He asks. the girl nods.  
"Yeah..." She whispers. Deidara grins.  
"Cute, yeah. I'm ...him over there," he says, pointing a finger back at me. "Is Sasori." Amaya glances at me, then quickly looks back at Deidara. *Hmph...*An ignorent brat like her... And I had to deal with her. Yet, there was something different about her from other girls.. As she and Deidara start talking again, I can't help but watch her movements. The way she was talking, movinvg...even _breathing _interested me.  
"How old are hmmn?" Deidara asks her curiously.I roll my eyes. *Hmph...idiot...* Deidara had just met her, and he was already trying to hit on her. Amaya moves a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Nineteen..." She says, looking ahead. He grins.  
"Same age as me, Yeah. Now I'm not the Youngest in the Akatsuki." He states, pulling Amaya closer and holding her with one arm. I smirk, looking at Amaya, I could tell she didn't like being that close to Deidara. Amaya looks back at me,frowning. She couldn't see my smirk, but she could definatly see me starring at her.  
"What?" I ask, impatient. She scowls.  
"Why the hell are you starring at me like that?" She demands.  
"Hmph. I was debating whether or not I should kill you and turn you into one of my puppets." I reply, annoyed. Her eyes widen and she grips Deidara's arm tighter.  
"E-eep..."  
"DANNA!" Deidara yells at me, mad. "Don't scare Amaya like that, yeah! What did she do to deserve that?" I move my tail and make it point at Amaya.  
"Hmph. That ugly little brat needs to learn her place." I state, moving the tail so it was only centimeters away from Amaya's neck."Do you know what's on the tip of my tail?"I ask, a threating tone in my voice.. Amaya gulps,clearly scared.  
"N-no..." she whispers shakily. I move my tail alittle closer.  
"Hmph. Stupid girl." I say, rolling my eyes."Poison. And this poison is very deadly. One little scrath is extremly fatal. You would have at the most, three days to live. Meaning you would die a slow, and very painful death."  
Amaya whimpers quietly, gripping Deidara's sleeve. Deidara frowns, looking at me.  
" C'mon Sasori-danna, un. We're supposed to bring her to base to join, not scare her to death!" he says, putting his hand on Amaya's shoulder. She looks back and forth and the two of us,then sits cross legged on the bird.  
"I don't mind joining." She mutters, playing with a strand of her hair. deidara and I look at each other, somewhat confused.  
"You don't?" we both ask at the same time.  
~Amaya's p.o.v~  
"no, i don't," I reply, stretching. deidara sits next to me.  
"Why, hmn?" he asks, curious. I sigh and glance up at sasori, who was also looking at me, waiting to see what I would say. I look back down again, my head filling with thoughts of itachi.  
"i want to see itachi-san again" I murmur, a smile forming on my face. " i used to follow him everywhere i could... i wouldn't listen to anyone but him..."

_*~*Flash back*~*  
__"Amaya! come here and let me finsh doing your hair!" my mother calls, chasing methrough the house. I run down the hall, heading toward itachi's oom.  
"NOOOOO!" I scream."I dun wanna go wiff you to auntie's! i wanna go wiff tachi-saaaaan!" as I reach the door to itatchi's room, he opens the door, and looks down at me.I smile innocently as I look up at him. he smiles slightly, picking me up.  
"Amaya, what are you doing?" he asks, somewhat amused. I cross your arms and stick out my bottem lip, looking like anyother 5 year old pouting.  
"Mommy's twyin' to make me go to auntie's! and i dun wanna! I wanna go wiff you and daddy to the twainin' gwounds! pweeeze?" I beg. Itachi smiles again, carrying me back to the front room.  
"sorry amaya, but father wants to train with me alone." he says, patting my head.  
"AWE! Whyyy?" I whine. Itachi shrugs, walking over to mother. she sighs, smiling.  
"Thank you itachi, with her running all over the place and sasuke consantly moving now, I have my hands full." she says, taking me from Itachi. Itachi nods and walks out of the house. I pout as my mother sits me back down and finishes putting my hair up with that stupid red bow.  
"Mommy! it's not faiiir!" I whine. "why can't i go wiff tachi-san and daddy?" My mother smiles, finishing my hair.  
"It's because your father and the rest of our clan have high expectations of itachi. even though he's only 7, he's already a genin ninja, itachi is the pride of our clan, and needs to keep becoming better and stronger." she explains, standing up. I jump up, throwing my hands in the air.  
"I wanna be like tachi-san!" I declare, smiling proudly. My mother laughs, picking up sasuke.  
"Good," she says, smiling. "Let's start by being a good girl and going to aunties."  
*~* End flach back*~*  
_"Hey! ! stop being lost in thought, we're here, yeah! " deidara says loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I blink quickly and look at him  
"Oh, whoops!" I say, smiling slightly. Deidara shakes his head, landing the bird. he jumps off, followed by me, then sasori. stretching, I look around. Deidara makes the bird take off toward the sky. I watch it, and the next thing I know, it was in a zillion differnt _**shiny**_ pieces_.  
_"HOLYCRAP!" I scream."IT EXPLODED! A GIANT FREAKING BOOM BIRD!" deidara grins.  
"Like my art, hmn?" he asks eagrly. sasori rolls his eyes, muttering something about idiotic brats and art. I smile widley, hyper all of a sudden.  
"it's freaking amazing and prettyful!" I say exitedly. deidara grins. sasori walks past us, walking toward the base thingy.  
"hmph. 's go. leader-sama wants to see her." he says bluntly. deidara sighs and pulls me along into the base. looking around, the first thing that catches my eye...  
"I-itachi-san!"


	3. 2: Joining and Itachi

Looking up, I couldn't help but feel so much joy. Itachi was right in front of me. Its been years. Ignoring the fact that Sasori and Deidara were in the room, I smile widely up at Itachi, stepping forward to give him a hug.

"I-Itachi-san! I've missed you s-" Itachi scowls and pins me against the wall by my throat, cutting me off. I gasp as I fight weakly against his grip, trying to breathe. I look fearfully at him. Itachi glares at me.

"why the Hell did you two bring her here?" he mutters coldly, looking at Deidara and Sasori. Sasori rolls his eyes.

"Leader told us to bring her here to join." he replies, boredom in his tone. Itachi scowls, glaring at me again. I couldn't struggle anymore, I felt too weak and dizzy do to the lack of oxygen.

"Hmph." Itachi drops me. Gasping, and breathing better,I fall on my butt and look sadly up at him. He glare down at me. " Stupid girl." he spats at me, walking away. Fighting back tears, I take a deep breath and stand up. As I look around quietly, I catch both Deidara and Sasori starring at me. I frown.

"What?" I ask, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. It didn't work. Deidara walks up and pats my shoulder.

"Awe, don't be sad Amaya, Itachi's just an asshole un," He says, shrugging. I sigh shakily, looking down.

*N-not the Itachi I-I knew…H-he's changed…*

Sasori pushes past us and walks down the hall. Deidara blinks.

"Hey! Sasori-danna! Where are you going un, we have t-"

"Hmph. Take her to see leader yourself. I have things to do." Sasori replies bluntly, not looking back at the two of us. Sighing Deidara starts walking down the hall.

"c'mon, un. Let's take you to see leader-sama." he says. Nodding, I follow him quietly down the hall. As I walk further down the hall, I start to notice a bunch of doors on either side of the hall. *Geez…how many freakin' criminals live here!* I think, biting your lip. Deidara stops in front of a large door.

"Well, go in there. I'll be waiting out here." he says, leaning against the wall next to the door. Sighing, I hesitate then knock on the door.

"Come in." a voice calls from inside. I open up the door and walk in, revealing a tall man with lots of piercings on his face and weird hair that looked like it was on fire. *he has a flaming head..hehehe…*

"You must be the female Uchiha." he states, looking at me. I nod and stay quiet, waiting for him to say something. The man sighs. "We're asking you to join the Akatsuki" *WELL NO SHIT!* "Will you join, yes or no?" he asks. I sigh. This guy was about as impatient as me.*impresive.*

"Sure. I really don't have anything better to do." I reply, nodding. He sighs and nods. He pulls out a robe, purple nail polish and a light blue ring that said "kenkou"{1} I sigh and look at him.

"Health? Really?" I ask, kinda confused. The man shakes his head and sighs.

"It says that because you're a medical ninja."

"Ohh…. I knew that!" the man shakes his head again.

"my name is Pein, but you like everyone else are to call me Pein-sama or leader"

"Okie dokie!" I reply. Pein looks back at his papers.

"oh, and you will be sharing a room with Sasori and Deidara. They will also be your partners. I would have put you with Itachi.." he sighs," but he demanded that you not be with him and Kisame" he mutters. I look down sadly.

"O-oh…I see…" I whisper. I walk out and shut the door behind me. The happy feeling you had when you arrived here was gone… replaced by sadness because of Itachi's new hatred for me. And the fact I had to share a room with Sasori didn't make my mood any better. I didn't mind sharing a room with Deidara, but Sasori was a different story. *HE'S GUNNA KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!* I think, frantic. Deidara spots me and walks over. He grins, noticing that I was carrying the robe, ring, and nail polish.

"So you decided to join, yeah?" he asks eagerly. I nod, looking up at him. As he looked at my expression on my face, he could tell I was upset again. "Awe, c'mon Amaya, un. He'll come around" he says, trying to comfort I. I nod and sigh deeply.

"ok…" I say, a small smile forming on my face. "And Deidara?"

"Hmn? What?" he asks. I giggle.

"You're tall!" you say, just having a random moment, smiling widely, feeling better. Deidara laughs a little then smiles.

"To you!" he says. "Who did Pein-sama put you with un?" he asks. I smile.

"You and Sasori." I say. He grins widely.

"Sweet un!" he exclaims. I giggle again. "Let's go." he says while smiling. I blink.

"Where to?" I ask, confused. He grins.

"to meet the other members!"

*Ohh…crap…*


	4. 3: Nightmare

A/N: Thanks so much to HeartlessRayne who seems to like my story even though my self-criticism when it comes to writting is very high. :)

story start: 

"Ohh my god… I'm tired!" I whine. Deidara sighs.

"You're tired? I'm the one that's carrying you un!" he says. I stick out my tongue and poke the side of his head.

"It's your fault," I mutter tiredly. "Making me walk all over the place like that, meany head" Deidara chuckles, and keeps walking down the hall.

"If I'm so mean, I wouldn't be carrying, now would I, hmn?" he teases. Resting my head on his shoulder I sigh sleepily.

"Are we there yet?" I whine. Deidara sighs and opens a door.

" Yeah, we just got there." he says. "Sasori-Danna?" looking around, I notice a man…well, he looked more like a teenage boy, laying on one of the three beds, looking up at the ceiling. The boy sits up and sighs.

"Great, we're sharing our room with that idiotic brat?" he states, more than asks. *idiotic brat…oh my gosh!*

"…Sasori?" I ask uncertainly. He rolls his eyes.

"hmph. Who else?" he snaps. I get off of Deidara's back and look at Sasori.

"I thought you were that ugly monster thingy!" I exclaim, puzzled.

"hmph. Ignorant annoying brat." he mutters. "that's one of my pupets. This is what I really look like." He looks at deidara. "Who all has she met so far?" he asks. Deidara sighs.

" Hidan, Kakazu. . . .Pein and Itachi of course, Konan.. that's it. Tobi followed Zetsu somewhere un." I yawn and stretch. Deidara grins. "tired much hmn?" he teases.

"Yup ." I say sleepily, plopping on the bed farthest away from Sasori. I lay on my stomach and put my head under the pillow.

"Um. . . That's my bed, un." Deidara says. I shrug and jab my finger in Sasori's direction.

"If you love me…" I say in a sleepy voice that was somewhat muffled by the pillow, "You'll let me sleep here in the bed farthest away from Sasori. He'll kill me in my sleep, and I wanna keep my life thank you very much!" Deidara sighs.

"Fiiiine un, but you owe me!"

"Whatever" I murmur. Yawning I close my eyes, falling into a semi-deep sleep. Dreaming of the day the clan was killed.

_~/ Dream /~_

_I was 12, sitting in the woods, waiting for morning to come. Tachi-san demanded that I stay in the woods. It scared me alittle. He wasn't acting like himself lately. There was a rustling in the trees and something with incredible speed rushed past me and into another tree. I gasp and look around. _

"_H-hello?" I whisper. Even though I had just officially became a Genin ninja, I had let my guard down. I was too curious and frightened about who might be hiding in the woods. I look around some more, and back up slightly. I see the dark figure step closer. I whimper and take another step back. "W-who's there?" as it takes another step toward me, I realized that "it" was Itachi. . . With blood on his hands and smeared on his cheek down to his neck. I gasp._

"_Big b-brother? What happened?" I ask, looking up at him. He smirks. I was scared, he wasn't acting like himself, he was acting somewhat like a killer._

"_What happened? I killed everyone. that's what happened." he smirks evilly. I feel tears well up in my eyes then stream down my face._

"_W-what?" I ask franticly, taking a few more steps back. Itachi smirks even more._

"_Come on, Amaya, we talked about it. How you hated being ignored by mother and father, how Sasuke never wanted to do anything with you because he was too busy following father and I everywhere. You always said you wished that they could pay for ignoring you." I clenched my fists. _

" _I NEVER SAID THAT!" I scream, more tears falling from my eyes. He laughs. _

"_You might as well have said it, admit it, you wanted them to die for ignoring you." _

"_No! I never wanted them to die! What is wrong with you?" I sob. Itachi smirks even more._

"_There's nothing wrong with me, I was testing my skills, and besides, you and everyone else was holding me back from becoming even stronger. I killed everyone, and now Amaya…." he says, stepping closer and closer to me with a kunai covered in blood in his hand. I whimper and take a few steps back. "now, I kill you."_

_~/ End Dream /~_

"NO!" I scream, sitting up fast, tears streaming down my face.

"Hey! Amaya! What's wrong un?" Deidara exclaims, jumping up from the bed next to Sasori's. Turning away from him, I sob softly.

"I-Itachi-san. . ." I whimper.

"Stop crying." Sasori scolds, standing over me."It was just a pathetic nightmare. Nothing in that dream that your idiotic head conjures is real." whiping my eyes, I glare up at him.

"You're a heartless bastard, ya know that? The dream I had had to do with Itachi and my clan's massacre. It may have just been a nightmare, but at one time parts of my dream had actually happened! Itachi did kill my clan, asshole!" I spat. Sasori lifts his hand, as to slap me, but instead clenches his fists and pushes past Deidara and storms toward the door.

" hey un! Where ya going Danna?" Deidara asks, blinking quickly. Sasori opens the door.

" Hmph. To sleep on the couch." he replies angrily, walking out and slamming the door behind him. Whiping the remaining tears from my face, I sigh shakily.

"He really does hate me, doesn't he?" I mutter. Deidara frowns.

" Don't let Sasori-Danna get to you un, he's like this a lot. Um…well, he seems a little meaner around you though." he mumbles the last part and scratches the back of his head. I was confused, and somewhat furious.

" But I've only been here about have a day!" I exclaim angrily. " how the hell can he say he's going to kill me, or say he's going to make me into a stupid puppet, or, o-or… say he hates me when he knows really nothing about me?" Deidara sighs and sits back down on the bed he was sleeping on and yawns.

" I don't know, un. But don't worry about it too much, yeah. Just go back to sleep, like I am." he says, laying back down. A few minutes later, he was passed out, leaving me to lay there starring at the ceiling angrily, trying to figure out why Sasori hated me so much, until I finally managed to drift back off to sleep.


	5. 4:Randomness& Kisame

Two months. Two months and Sasori and I haven't said one word to each other. Which was fine by me. I didn't want to speak to him any way… The guy's a bastard. The only thing that upset me was that the one person I did want to talk to, wanted absolutley nothing to do with me. Itachi. . . He wanted nothing to do with me. For example, say I was sitting in a room, and Itachi would walk in, he would take a second to glare at me, then would walk right back out of the room. I sigh. Me, zetsu, Kisame, and Deidara were in the living room, watching a random horror movie. And Deidara and his constant yelling during the ENTIRE movie, was starting to get on my nerves. "HOLY CRAP UN!" Deidara shouts. that's it..." Deidara. . . " you muse in in a nice, innocent tone. All three guys look at you." . . . .Yeah un?" I smile." Would you please. . ." I Beat him in the face with the couch pillow. "SHUT THE HELL UP?" I scream, and continue to beat Deidara with the couch pillow until he falls off the couch." GAH! OK OK! I'm shutting up now un! Just stop beating me with the damn pillow!" he begs. I smile sweetly and set the pillow back on the couch. " Thank you." I snuggle back down in the couch and continue to watch the movie. Kisame was laughing his ass off, and zetsu was starring at you. "that was. . ."**"something else. . ." **the dark side of zetsu mutters, finishing the lighter side's sentence. I just smile and keep my eyes on the television*1*. " Heh heh. . . you're a wierd kid." Kisame chuckles. I pout and cross my arms." And what is that supposed to mean?" I demand in a pouty tone. Kisame smirks." heh. it means exactly what I said. You're wierd. I've never met someone who seems to be so bipolar." I scowl. I am not bipolar, I'm just hyper and violent and mouthy! And I was just trying to have a nice time watching the movie. " hmph. yeah, well I never met a talking Fish before. So we're even" I snap. Kisame's smirk is quickly replaced by a frown."I'm not a Fish, I am a **Shark!**" he mutters. I pat his head. " Awe! I was just kidding fishy!" I say, smiling. Kisame blinks and looks at me. ". . . Fishy?" " you're nickname!" I smile even more. " Intresting. . ." Zetsu's light side muses. the darker side snickers. **" Nickname huh? heh. . .what's ours?" **I giggle."plant." **"alright. . .Deidara's?" **"Deidei-kun."**" Kisame's?"**" I already said his! it's fishy!"**"alright,alright. . .Hidan?"**"Danny, or Dannykins!"**" Kakazu?"**"Stitches."**"Tobi?"**"Lollie-pop"**" Leader?" **"Mmm...Nope! I don't gots one for him!"**" Konan?" **"nope."**" Itachi and Sasori?"**". . . .No. . ."~Kisame's p.o.v~Wow, she may like to talk a lot, but she was hott. I want to hit on her so bad, but couldn't thanks to the confrontation I had with Sasori yesterday.

***Flashback***

I was walking down the hall, heading to the living room, when I ran into Sasori. I looked at him and grined. "heh...You're lucky Sasori." Sasori sighed and looked up at me."What are you going on about now, Kisame?" he asked, annoyance showing on his face. I smirked."Heh..You get to share a room with Amaya, if I was you, I'd take that to my advantage, if you get what I mean. Heh, I'm going to hit on her now. Heh he-gah!" within a blink of an eye, Sasori had me pinned agaisnt the wall by my throat. He scowled. "You stay way from amaya. If you hit on her, or even look at her in a perverted way, I will make your life hell. Understand?" He hissed. I foughtt back a smirk as I nodded. " Whatever you say, Sasori." Sasori scowled as he dropped me. As he walked down the hall, I made sure he was gone, before I started laughing. That was too good. I had never seen Sasori so pissed before. This was going to be intresting.

***End flashback***

I look up in time to see Amaya heading toward the door with a sketch pad in her hands. " where you going kid?" I call, smirking. "out." She mutters walking out. Oh goodie...another artist. Just what this place needed.


	6. 5: Friendship?

______

**_~Amaya's P.O.V~_**

"Ohhh my god! I thought I'd never get out of there!" I exclaim, walking through the woods. I mean, honestly, Kisame is really starting to creep

me out. I sigh. well, I guess the whole Akatsuki thing and all it's members is staring to grow on me, but Kisame is just. . . Wierd and really

creepy.

As I walk through the woods, I look around. The woods were a little too quiet...Meaning I wasn't alone out here. Great. . . well, whatever it is . . I

hope it isn't Tobi, Hidan, or Kakazu. Hidan would try to sacrifice me to Jashin, Kakazu would mug me and take my money, and Tobi . . . Well, Tobi would just annoy me to death.

Carrying my sketch book, I walk alittle bit further. As I keep walking, thoughts of Sasori fill my head.

I clench my sketch book tightly. I didn't hate Sasori like everyone but Dei thought. . . In fact, it's the exact opposite. The longer I'm around him. . .

The more I fall in love with him. I drop my Sketch book and Punch the tree next to me as hard as I can, causing a giant gash in the tree.

"DAMNIT! WHY? WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO LOVE HIM?" I scream, punching the tree over and over again.

". . . ."

I gasp. My Fist froze in the air. Along with my legs and my other arm. I didn't have control of my limbs. . . Someone else did. I glance around, but

didn't see anyone. Then suddenly I feel a prescence behind me. I know this chakara. . .

"Sasori! What the hell? Release my arms and legs! NOW!" I demand angerily. I hear him sigh.

"Only if you stop hurting yourself. . . " He murmurs quietly. My eyes widen. Does he. . .care? I glance at my fist, which now had blood dripping

down from it. I frown.

". . .Alright. . ." I say, sighing. I feel his chakara strings go away and my fist falls to my sides. I turn and look at him. He sighs.

"Thank you." He says, looking at my bleeding hand. He frowns. "Shouldn't you. .. "

"Yeah yeah. . ." I mutter, Buliding up chakara in my other hand. Thank god I'm a medical ninja. . .

I sigh and start to heal my hand. A few seconds, my hand is completly healed. and if you were to look at it, the only hint of my hand ever being

injured is the now dryed blood on my hand. But that I can easily wash off.

I glance at Sasori, who was starring at me intentley. I blink.

"Um. . . Why are you starring at me Sasori?" I ask. Sasori blinks quickly, as if being snapped out of thought.

"Oh. I was. . . Just lost in thought, that's all." He says quickly. I stretch.

"Um...alright." I look at him. "I. . . I thought you hated me. . . " I whisper, looking at the ground.

Sasori sighs.

"I don't hate you Amaya. . . " He says gently. I blink and look at him slowly.

"You don't?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, I don't." I smile alittle.

"OK." I whisper shyly. *damn! Don't get shy now!* He nods and looks at the ground.

"This is yours. . . Isn't it?" He mumurs, picking up my sketch book.

I nod as he hands it back to me. Taking it from his hands, all the memories of when I first got it, causing a small smile to form on my face. "Yes. . .

this is mine. . . " I whisper.

Sasori nods." It looks like you have had that sketch book for a long time." he says, Eying the semi-torn cover of my book.

I nod.

"Itachi gave it to me on my tenth birthday. . . " I murmur.

"I see...Could I look through it?" Sasori asks, a slight curious tone in his voice. I blink and nod.

"If you really want to..." I say, handing the sketch book to him. I'm really not use to Sasori being this...Kind, especially to me! But it was nice...

"These are extreamly good sketches Amaya..." I blush a little and smile.

" Thank you..." I reply. He nods and a small smile forms on his face. *Woah...He's smiling!*

I stretch and look at the sky. It was getting late. I yawn Quietly.

"It's getting late...I think I'm going to head back to the base." I say, Gently taking my sketch book from him. He looks at me and nods.

"I'll walk back with you."

I smile. "Thank you." I say, walking ahead. Sasori follows me for a while then walks next to me. I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out my

ipod, (A/N My story, Meaning they have Ipods, Bc Me personally would die with out mine.) and scroll down through the list of songs untill I see

one that I like. Forgetting Sasori was there, I close my eyes and start to sing softly.

__

__

**_" Don't cry to me _**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me_**

**_You want me_**

**_Come find me _**

**_Make up your mind_**

**Should I let you fall**

**_Lose it all _**

**_So maybe you can remember yourself _**

**_Can't keep believing _**

**_We're only deceiving ourselves_**

**_And I'm sick of the lie_**

**_And you're too late_**

**Don't cry to me**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me _**

**_You want me_**

**_Come find me _**

**_Make up your mind_**

**Couldn't take the blame**

**_Sick with shame _**

**_Must be exhausting to lose your own game_**

**_Selfishly hated _**

**_No wonder you're jaded _**

**_You can't play the victim this time _**

**_And you're too late_**

**So don't cry to me**

**_If you loved me  
_**

**_You would be here with me _**

**_You want me_**

**_Come find me _**

**_Make up your mind_**

**You never call me when you're sober...**

**_You only want it 'cause it's over - It's over_**

**How could I have burned paradise?**

**_How could I? you were never mine_**

**So don't cry to me ,**

**_If you loved me_**

**_You would be here with me _**

**_Don't lie to me_**

**_Just get your things_**

**_I've made up your mind..."{1}_**

". . . Wow. . ." I blink quickly and opens my eyes. I remember Sasori was with me. I blush deeply and look at him. He blinks. "You have an

amazing voice Amaya." He says, an impressed look on his face. I look at the ground, feeling some what shy and embarased.

" Th...Thank you." I whisper. *DAMN DAMN DAMN! STOP BEING SO SHY!*

I stay quiet until we reach the base. I walk in and smile at Sasori.

"Thank you for not hating me sasori." I say. He chuckles.

"You're welcome." He replies, walking past me. As I stand and watch him walk down the hall, I smile again. Sasori and I finally had a

friendship...and hopefully...

It will eventually become more.

* * *

{1} Call me when you're sober by Evanescence


	7. 6: Chocolate cake and secrets

**A/N:** I know this chapter is a little short. Sorry! *bows* But anyway, please, read and rate! ^.^

* * *

Amaya's p.o.v

"Hey Sasori, can you hand me that huge bowl on the shelf to your right plaese?"

"sure...Why?" he asks, handing me a bowl. I smile.

"I'm going to make a chocolate cake!" I exclaim happily, taking the bowl from his hands. He blinks.

"Any special reason?" He asks. I shake my head and giggle.

"Nope! I just want to make one! Are you going to help, or should I get Tobi or Deidei-kun to help me?"

"I'll help." He replies quickly. I blink. I didn't really think he would want to help.

"Mkay!" I smile. About a month and a half. That's how long it's been. Sasori and I have been freinds for that long now! Maybe I shouldn't be this happy, but

I am. He's nice to me. Now I don't mind going on missions anymore, and my mood has been a lot. I don't really have to worry about anyone here hating

me anymore, except Itachi, that is. I get out the eggs milk and butter I'll need for the cake, and pull out the box of cake-mix. Okay, so using a box of cake

mix isn't really orginal, but hey! I want cake! And besides, Kakazu won't let me spend that much moey! Damn cheap-skate! But oh well! At least I get to make a cake!

I sigh happily and mix the ingredients together in the bowl. Glancing behind me, I see Sasori sitting at the table quietly, and staring at me. I blink. *...He's been doing that alot lately...*

"Sasori." He blinks slowly.

"Hm?" I smile a little.

"You're starring again." I reply cheerfully.

"...Oh." He muters. I let out a small sigh. I ask him why he's starring at me, and the usual awnser I get is he was 'lost in thought', so I bet that's what he's going to say.

"Let me guess, you were lost in thought again?"

"...yes." I roll my eyes slightly, and turn back to my bowl of cake-mix. After pouring it into A pan I stick it in the oven. And as soon as I close it...

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SEMPAI!"

"DAMMIT TOBI! GET BACK HERE UN!"

I look at Sasori and blink. He just shrugs and shakes his head.

"...okay then" I murmur quietly.

"I MEAN IT TOBI! DON'T UN!"

"BUT TOBI IS GOING TO BE A GOOD BOY AND TELL AMAYA-CHAN!"

"NOOOO! DANNA WILL _**KILL **_ME UN!"

I blink quickly.* . . .tell me what exactly?* I open my mouth to ask Sasori, but before I get a cahnce to say anything, Tobi runs in, attacking me in a hug.

"

GAH! T-tobi! get off!" I shout, trying to pull the strange "Lollipop" man off of me. He shakes his head quickly and holds onto my shoulders and neck tightly, hugging the air out of me.

"B-but Tobi is a good boy!" He protests. I gasp a little, trying to breathe. *Damn this guy has a death-grip!*

"I-if you're a good boy...g-gah..then let go of m-me!" I manage to gasp out. "I-i can't breathe!" He lets go quickly.

"Sorry Amaya-chan! But Tobi doesn't want Sempai to kill him! Sempai wants to kill Tobi! But Tobi has to tell Amaya-chan anyway!" He exclaims in my ear loudly. I cringe a little.

"Ow. . .That was my ear Tobi. . .And tell me what?"

"Tobi's gunna tell Amaya-chan that Sasori-sama l-"

"The cake is done Amaya" Sasori states quickly, cutting Tobi's sentence short. I blink a little.

"O-oh! right!" I exclaim, rushing over to the oven with my mitts and pull out the cake and set it on the table. Tobi jumps up and down happily.

"YAAAAY! Tobi loves chocolate cake!" Tobi shouts. I smile a little.

". . . It turned out well Amaya." Sasori murmurs. I look at him and smile more.

"Thanks." I whisper. *DAMN ME AND MY SHY MOMENTS!* I stretch.

"Can Tobi have a piece of cake Amaya-chan?" Tobi asks excitedly. I giggle a tiny bit.

"When it cools down! You'll burn yourself!" I reply, walking out of the room.

". . . .Where are you going Amaya?" Sasori calls.

"I'm going to take a shower." I call back. I walk down the hall and sigh thoughtfully. *What was it Tobi was going to tell me? Sasori's hiding something

from me...and I _**WILL **_find out what it is...*


	8. 7: Sasori's feelings

A/N: This is alitle short, but hey, I updated. ^.^ Anyway, in about 3, maybe 4 chapters from now I will be adding a lemon to this story. If you don't like lemons, then don't read it. simple as that.

* * *

Ugh! You have to be kidding me! Not one person left me a piece of cake!" I

throw myself back on my bed. As I glare up at my ceiling, I let out a sigh. Not

only did I take the time to make that cake, I told everyone to eat as much as

they wanted! And now there's none left! Gah… I'm so stupid! I guess I shouldn't

have been spending most of my time this whole month on that sketch… but it

has to be perfect!

"Amaya?"

I sit up and look at the door. *hey. . What'd ya know, I think about him and he

shows up. Not creepy at all!*

"You know you don't have to stand in the doorway, Sasori, this is you're room

too." I murmur, looking at him. I see a glint of something is his eyes. It looks

like…*Jealousy…? Nah … I'm getting my hopes up again…*

"Amaya could I ask you something?" he asks, walking over. I nod and sit

up all the way. Sitting next to me, he sighs.

"Do you like Deidara?" he asks quietly. I blink quickly and blush.

". . . what makes you think I like Dei-kun?" I ask back, curiously. He winces a tiny

bit.

"The fact that you gave him those nicknames . . . You call that brat 'Dei ,

Deidei-kun' . . .or like you just called him, 'dei-kun'" *. . . there's a difference

between those nicknames?* "You're fond of him." I look at him, puzzled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have, or want a relationship with him. We're

just close." I explain, twirling my thumbs. " He was the one here that was

actually nice to me…" I finish quietly. I take a deep breath, getting ready to say

the dreaded question that might get me killed and turned into a puppet. "Are

you jealous?"

I am going to die. . .he's going to kill me now. But hey, I guess it's true. Curiosity

kills. I close my eyes, waiting to get slapped, or even killed.

" Yes. . . I am." I open my eyes and blink quickly.

"Y-you a-are?" I manage to stutter. He nods.

"I am." he sighs and looks at the door. "I'm actually jealous every time

you talk to that brat. You're always laughing and smiling when you are around

him. . . .It's why I'm always in a bad mood when you two are around each

other. Like that mission we took last week. I didn't really say anything to

ethier of you. . .It was because of how jealous I was seeing you two that

close. . ." He takes a deep breath. " I feel. . .as if you belong to me. . . Not like, I

own you and you have to do what you say…. But as if…" he looks at me. "I…

want you to be with me Amaya." My eyes widen and I just stare. He….He said

what I've wanted him to say for months now.. and now I can't find my voice!

"I…I.." *COME ON VOICE!* He sighs.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way, I just thought I'd tell you.."

He mumbles standing up.

"W-wait!" I say, grabbing his arm. "I… I feel the same way you do Sasori..

Honest. The only reason I was…flirting, I guess, with Dei-kun Is because I was

trying to make you jealous." I say, smiling a bit. He blinks.

"Really?" I nod.

"Ah-yup!"

Sasori's P.O.V 

. . . . I cant' believe it. She was making me jealous…this whole time. I look down

at her and see her smile. She looks so happy…

"Dei-kun knew I liked you, so he said he would help me make you jealous." she

explains. *. . . .Later I'm going to kill that brat.*

Amaya giggles. "Don't get mad at him Danna." She says. I blink.

"Danna?" she nods.

"Danna just seems to fit…I know you don't like it when dei-kun calls you

that…so if you don't want me to…"

"No, you can call me Danna." I say, a tiny smile on my face. I'm not

saying that just to make her happy.. I like her calling my Danna. when that brat

calls me Danna I get annoyed. But the way Amaya says it.. Just makes me

want to give into her even more than I already do. I want her to get whatever

she wants.

"There's another reason I'm calling you that…" I blink and look at her.

"Why?

"I want you to teach me to be a puppet master…" she murmurs. I smile.

"I'll teach you Amaya, on one condition." She smiles widely.

"Alright! What is it?"

"Well…"


	9. 8:amaya's First kiss!

A/N: 1.) Thanks so much to heartlessRayne and XxMeepChanxX The only two people who have reviewed my story. ^.^ everyone else, please reivew!

2.) I'm sorry about any typos in this chapter, my Cousin's fiancee thought it would be fun to make me look all girly and put fake nails on me. And I'm not really used to them, so once Again, sorry about any typos in the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, the only thing that I can say truthfully is mine would be the Oc and the storline.

* * *

"C'mon Danna! please~!"

"No Amaya."

"B-b-but!"

"No buts."

"Hmph!" I cross my arms and pout. "You promised me last week you would teach me, and you still haven't!" I whine. He sighs and looks up at me from the puppet he was working on.

"And I also said two other things, and you agreed to both of them. one; you would try to get along with Itachi..." I wince. " And two..." he looks at me," you have to do _everything _I say. And so far, you have only listened to me half the time." He explains calmy, setting his tools down. I pout again and sit on my bed.

"But I've been trying Danna! Honest!" I exclaim. Sasori lets out another sigh.

" Alright, tomarrow if we have time and don't get assigned a mission, I will start to teach you." He replies.

"WEEEE! THANK YOU DANNAAAA!" I jump from my bed and attack him in a hug, causing both him and I to fall off his work bench, with me landing ontop of him.

"Gah. Amaya. . ." I giggle and stay seated ontop of him.

"You're comfy Sasori No Danna!" I muse.

". . . Please get off. . . " He murmurs in a seemingly strained voice. I blink and look down, just to realize I'm sitting ontop of a . . . _delicate _area. I blush and get off of him quickly.

"W-whoops! Sorry Danna!" I say, embarassed. He sighs, and then after a few minutes, sits up slowly.

". . . .It's alright, Amaya." He murmurs. I let out a relieved sigh.

"Alright!" I exclaim. Sasori just shakes his head.

"How much sugar ahve you had today?" He asks, closing his eyes. I giggle.

"Well. . . Two packs of gummy bears, a cookie. . . Um. . . Oh! some pocky and. . . "

"Alright, stop now." He says, shaking his head and opening his eyes. "Let me guess, Tobi gave you all of that?" I smile widely.

"yup!"

" . . . .You worry me." He says, sighing. I smile and giggle.

"Awe! I love you!" I say happily. He blinks and looks at me. I blush, realizing I had just said "I love you" to him. . . The three words that we have never said to each other.

"I-I mean. . .uh. . ."

*gah! how am I supposed to fix this! I have no idea if he loves me! I mean, sure, he had told me he wanted to be with me. . . but. . .that doesn't mean he loves me. . . Ugh! I'm such a moron!*

"I love you too Amaya," He says, chuckling. I blink quickly, shocked.

"Y. . . you do?" He nods.

"Of course I do, I thought that would have been obvious, but I guess you didn't notice." He chuckles again. "You are such a child, Amaya." He teases.

"I am not!" I exclaim. "Nor do I act like one!"

*Alright. . That was a horrible lie, and god knows he doesn't buy it . . . but still!*

"Oh really? Is that so?" He says, looking at me.

*. . . Oh boy.*

"Well then I would like you to prove it." I blink.

"How exactly am I supposed to prove I don't act like a ch-EEP!" He pins me down, making me "Eep" In surprise. He smirks.

"Oh, there are ways to prove it. . ." I blush.

"U-uh. . ." I look up at him nervously. He chuckles and lets go of my wrists, and puts his hands on the floor, one on each side of my head.

"I wasn't going to do anything sexual to you like you were thinking, Amaya. I won't do anything like that for awhile." He says, amused. I blush deeply.

"Y-you're a perv Danna!" I excliam. He smirks.

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not." He replies. I stay quiet.

"I'm just teasing you, Amaya. . ." He murmurs softly. He leans down, his lips meeting mine softly. After a moment of slight shock, I kiss back.

*This is the first time I've ever kissed anyone. . . who would have ever thought my first kiss would be with an S-ranked criminal . . .Who just happened to be a human puppet. . . *

My eyes close, and I push my head up, deepining the kiss a bit. I feel him smirk in the kiss, and he slides a hand behind my head, pushing it up more, making the kiss deepen even more. I feel his tounge brush agaisnt my lips, wanting entrance. Instead of letting him in, I seal my lips tight. He growls quietly and slides his other hand down my side. I yelp as he pinches my hip, giving him the perfect oppertunity to slide his tounge in. I shutter slightly as I feel his tounge brush agaisnt the moist roof of my mouth.

*This is. . .*

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Sasori pulls away quickly and gets off me as Tobi runs into the room.

* DAMN YOU TOBI!*

"Tobi. . ." Sasori starts to begin, calmly. "What are you doing, running in here without knocking?"

*I know Danna is trying to stay calm. . . But oh boy. . . It's so easy to tell he wants to go off on Tobi. Stay calm Danna! Stay calm!*

"Tobi was told to come get Amaya-chan!" He exclaims happily. Despite of the embarrasment I was feeling, I giggle. Sasori glances at me, then looks at tobi again.

"Who told you to caome retrive Amaya?" He asks, mumbling something along the lines of 'I swear if it's kisame I'll kill him. . ' I cant see Tobi's face because of that mask of his, but I have a slight notion that he's smilng.

"Itachi-sama told Tobi to get Amaya-cahn!" Tobi exclaims happily. I pale and gulp. Sasori looks at me, frowning.

"It's alright Amaya . . . And I'll go with you if it will make you feel more at ease." He murmurs in a reasuring tone. Which wasn't reasuring me at all, might I add.

"No! Itachi-san told Tobi That he wants to talk to Amaya-chan alone!" Tobi declares. Sasori lets out a long sigh.

"Alright. . ." He mumbles. I feel my face pale even more.

*Oh god. . . Itachi's going to _kill_ me! Someone. . . SAVE ME!*

* * *

A/N: man, Tobi just had to ruin Sasori and Amaya's momen, didn't he. Haha. . . good old Tobi. And what exactly is it that Itachi wants to speak to Amaya about? I guess all you readers will have to wait 'til next chapter to find out!

Please review!


	10. 9:Uchiha argument&A mission

A/N: This chapter is longish, well, At least I think it is, :P and is deticated to heartlessRayne because she made me laugh and said something that amused me. ;) Enjoy my readers!

* * *

"C'mon Amaya chan! hurry up!" Tobi shouts, taking hold of my arm and dragging me down the hall.

"Can't I just take my dear old time?"

"NO! Itachi san is waiting for you!" He says, letting go of my arm as we get in front of the door to Itachi's room. Tobi waves franticly then skips down the hall.

"See you later Amaya chan!"

*Yeah. . .You'll see me later. . . WHILE I'M LYING DEAD IN SOME COFFIN!*

I gulp, knocking on Itachi's door hesitantly.

"It's open." He murmurs queitly inside. Taking a deep breath, I open his door and walk in slowly.

"Um. . .Y. . .You want to talk to me Itachi?" I ask quietly. He scoffs quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Why else would I call you in here, you pathetic girl?" He spats. I wince.

*. . . .Some one needs to take his happy pills. . . *

I glance down at the floor and stay quiet. If it's one thing I've learned. . . It's don't look Itachi in the eyes. If you have a death wish, or want to be tourtured until you are fully insane, go ahead. But me, no, I enjoy being some what sane.

"Stop fooling around with Sasori adn quit the Akutsuki." Itachi states. I look up to see him scowling at me. I blink quickly.

"Why? I like it here at the Akatsuki, I love Sasori no Danna. . . And he and I arn't fooling around!" I exclaim.

* . . . fooling around yet. GAH! Bad thoughts! GO AWAY!*

He glares at me, with so much hatred and loathing that I wince and glance away.

"Sasori is a member of the Akatsuki, and he has more imortant things to do than worry about you." I clench my fists.

*I'm not going to be talked to like this. . .*

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki too!" I exclaim angerily. "I have just as much right to be here as you!"

"You're a weakling, and you show too much emotion. You have, and always will be a pathetic excuse for a ninja." He spats. I scowl and glare at him, all fear I was feeling before is gone, replaced by extream anger.

"One, I'm not leaving the Akatsuki, and I'm not staying away from Sasori No Danna. Two, you can't make me, and beileive it or not, I got over my fear of you, now I just _despise _and _hate _you." I walk to the door. "And Three . . . " I lower my voice, and my tone is cold. " you say I'm a pathetic excuse for a ninja? Look in the mirror, Itachi. Because _I'm _not the one who slaughtered our entire clan, and broke our younger brother's heart, and making it fill with hatred, and an evil need to gain power to get revenge. _You're _the pathetic one. Itachi, not me. Because unlike you, I loved mother, father, and all of them. To gain power you kill them? You disgust me. And I hope Sasuke does track you down and kills you. Have a nice time burning in hell you Basutādo*" Before Itachi has time to even respond, I walk out the door, slamming it behind me.

*Hmph. . . Stupid man. . .He hates me? Well that's fine. I'll hate him too. And if I have to, I may just help My dear younger brother in his revenge. . .But only if Itachi pisses me off anymore. But nobody tells me how to live my life. Nobody!*

* * *

_***Can you feel it crush you? does it seem to bring the worst in you out?**  
**There's no running away from these things that hold you down.**  
**Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?**  
**Of all the colors that you've shined, this is surely not your best.**  
**But you should know these colors that you're shining are,**_

**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**  
**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**

**I know you feel alone yeah, and no one else can figure you out.**  
**But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down.**  
**Well they'd love to save you, don't you know they love to see you smile?**  
**But these colors that you've shined, are surely not your style.**  
**But you should know these colors that you're shining are,**

**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**  
**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**

**I know you're feeling like you're lost,**  
**But you should know these colors that you're shining are..**  
**I know you're feeling like you're lost,**  
**You feel you've drifted way too far,**  
**Did you know these colors that you're shining are,**

**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**  
**Surely not the best colors that you shine.**

**(Surely not the best)**  
**I know you're feeling like you're lost,**  
**(Colors that you shine)**  
**But you should know these colors that you're shining are**  
**(Surely not the best)**  
**I know you're feeling like you're lost,**  
**You feel you've drifted way too far.**  
**Did you know these colors that you're shining are...****

"Amaya?" Sasori murmurs, walking up to my bed. I look up at him, Turning off my music and putting away my sketch book.

"What is it Danna?" I ask quietly. He sighs.

"Pein would like to speak to both of us, aparently it's about an important mission he is going to send us on." He explains. I nod and stand up.

"Ok. . . " I whisper. Sasori frowns.

"What did Itachi say to you?" He asks, conncern showing on his face. "You seem more upset and quiet ever since you went to talk to him . . ."

I sigh and shake my head.

"Nothing. . ." I mutter, "It was nothing Danna." I walk out of the room, waiting for Sasori to follow me. When he walks out, he and UI both walk toward pein's office, wondering what our leader had in store.

* * *

" . . . You're moving Deidara out of our room?" Pein nods, not leaving the shados of the corner he was standing in.

*Hehe. . .Pein Sama's in his emo corner.*

"Deidara is going to be partners with Tobi, But not until this mission is over." Pein explains. Sasori nods.

"What is our mission?"

" There is a wealthy lord named Masumi Kinenui from the land of snow looking around for a young virgin wife. He's willing to pay a good amount of money. . . .So we are going to sell him Amaya."

"WHAT?" I scream. Sasori goes deathly silent beside me. Pein sighs in impatience.

"Be quiet Amaya. And It's not going to be a permanent thing. A week before the wedding You are to assasinate him, because he owes the Akatsuki money for helping him get into the high position that he has now. Sasori, you adn Deidara will be able to stay by her side, because it's your job to act as her personal servants. And I'm warning you, do not let her alone with lord Kinenui, because he is a big perv, and I'm positive that he will try to steal away Amaya's virginity before the wedding."

*psh! I'm not letting some creepy perv touch me!*

"But I still don't get why I have t-"

"Enough Amaya!" Pein demands sternly. I pout.

*Hmph. . .I'm not going to like this.* Pein looks at me from the shadows.

"Ah . . .and about the item of clothing you have to wear. . ."

* . . . I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!*

* * *

*Basutādo : Bastard

** Colors by crossfade


	11. 10:Travling & The bad news

A/N: Alright, here's chapter ten! A new character that Amaya knows will be introduced, and some other turn of events will take place. . .

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I only own the characters I create, the plot and the Ideas in the story.

Review please!

* * *

". . . I hate you."

"It's not that bad, Amaya."

"not that bad?" I yell, stomping my foot. "I look like a damn slut!" Pein shakes his head and sighs.

"Just deal with it Amaya." Pein states. I scowl.

"Fine! But you people owe me big time!" I scream, storming out of the room.

*Seriously? Why do I have to wear something as degrading as this? It makes me look like a slut!*

And I'm not over exagerating, ethier. This stress im being forced to wear is a small. . .and I mean _small, _tight black short strapless dress with a diamond shaped slit on the stomach. revealing my belly button. To make it worse, this dress is so low cut that a lot of cleavage is showing. I'm afraind that some perv is going to take advantage of this damn outfit I'm being forced to wear.. Namely Hidan and Kisame.

"Amaya are you ready to g-" Sasori stops in mid-sentence as he rounds the corner and sees me. ". . . " I blush a deep red as I notice his eyes move away from mine and down my body examinig my dress. "You look. . . Well. . ." He coughs in his fist, as if trying to find the right words to say. "You look beautiful, Amaya." He says after a few seconds of thought. I shake my head.

"No I don't. . . I look like a slut in this. . ." I mumble, a slight upset tone in my voice.

"I always think you look beautiful Amaya," He murmurs, "Just because you have to wear something that revealing doesn't make you a slut, because it's just for this mission. Besides, everyone here will tell you the same thing. You, are not a slut." I look at him and sigh softly.

"You're right Danna." I mumble, a tiny smile appearing on my face. He walks over and wraps his arms around me in a hug. I let out a happy sigh and nuzzle agaisnt him.

"Your'e warm. . ." I whisper. He chuckles.

"Are you cold Amaya?" He asks. I nod.

"Mhm. . .This stress is so small!" I whine quietly, pulling away from him. We walk toward the kitchen. "And we have to go to the land of snow! And I have to wear this thing there!" As I finish my sentemce, we walk into the kitchen. And to my dismay, Hidan, Deidara, Tobi and Itachi were in the kitchen. Hidan spots my an whistles, smirking.

"Damn! kid, how the fuck are you still a virgin?" He shouts. Sasori scowls and wraps an arm around me protectivly and firmly, glarring at Hidan. Tobi jumps up.

"Tobi thinks Amaya Chan is very very pretty!" He exclaims happily.

I smile a little.

"Thank you Tobi."

"Yep!"

I glance at Itachi, who was glarring at the table. I sigh and and look away from him again.

*Hmph. . .*

Deidara stretches and gets up.

"Alright you two, let's get going un." Sasori lets go of my waist and sighs.

"We are coming, brat." He states, annoyed. "Why else do you think we came into the kitchen?"

". . . Sorry Danna un. I didn't mean to sound like a moron."

I giggle. Sasori looks at me, and the annoyed look in his eyes vanishes, and fills with carring and concern.

"Amaya, If that rat Kinenui touches you, tell me. And at the end of the mission when we go to kill him, I will make sure he suffers before we finally kill him." He mutters with a scowl.

"Ok Danna. . ." I whisper softly.

*Psh. I'm not letting some pervert touch me anyway. I'm still slightly edgy about Sasori and mine's relationship becoming more intimant. For about a month now. . .I've been wanting to. . . But it wouldn't feel right. . .I feel like every time I consider it that I would be betraying all my friends back in Konoha. . . I have to be able to have enough control to say no. . .Because if I don't. . .I may regret it later.*

"Amaya. . .Time to go." Sasori says, walking ahead. I nod and follow behind him.

"Nice ass!" Hidan shouts, whistling. I hear sasori scowl and mumble something under his breath.

"Oh boy. . .Hidan may want to watch his back when we return. . .*

* * *

Sixteen hours. . . Sixteen hours of non-stop flying. And finally, we are near the village where I am to meet my "fiancee" God I hate this mission already. . And the decline of tempature isn't helping!

"Danna! I'm freezing!" I whine, clenching my Akatsuki cloak and wrapping it around me tighter. Sasori frowns and wraps an arm around me gently.

"It's just a little bit further. Then we can get inside where it's warm." He murmurs. Shivering, I nod and look up at Deidara.

"Can't you make this boom bird fly any faster Dei?" Deidara hesitates and then shakes his head.

"Um . . . no un. Not unless you want to fly off." He states. " Besides, The village is right up there." He points ahead.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaim, throwing my hands into the air. " Now if only it could get warmer. . ." I gasp. "That's it!" Sasori and Deidara glance at each other then look at me.

"What is it Amaya?" Sasori asks, puzzled. I smile.

"I can make it a bit warmer!" I exclaim happily. Deidara blinks.

". . . Congrats Danna, un. Your girlfriend has gone crazy." He stares. I scowl and glare up at him.

"I have not gone crazy, thank you very much!" I pull out of Sasori's grasp. "And I can make it a bit warmer for us, I have a summon that has to do with fire. . . and would always warm me up if I was cold."

"Well why didn't you say that instead of sounding crazy hm? Hurry up and summon the thing!" Deidara demands, "I'm freezing!"

"I'm about to! geez Dei, you act like a drama queen. I don't think that's healthy for you." I tease.

" . . . . I DO NOT!" I bring both my hands up to my mouth and bite my thumbs until they both draw blood. Sasori looks at me and frowns.

"Amaya. . . "

"It's fine," I reasure him. "Just watch!" I do a few hand signs quickly then press my hands together. "Summoning jutsu; Wolf of fire and heat. Shun"

In a cloud of smoke, my summon appears, and just around the three of us, the tempature increases a tiny bit.

"It's about time you summoned me Amaya" Shun states, stretching out. He growls, spoting Deidara and Sasori. "What are you doing with the two who kidnaped you?" He demands, bearing his fangs at them, growling. "Why heven't you escaped yet?"

"Amaya, please explain to your summoning that it's all alright, before ther is unesesary blood shed." Sasori says calmly. I nod and step infront of Danna and Dei, looking down at shun.

I've seen many wolves from the summoning village, hell, I've seen wolves all over the place when I go on missions, but I still have yet to find one as beautiful and uniuqe as Shun. His fur is mostly pitch black, and parts of him, his tip of his ears and tail, his paws, and inside of his ears, are blood red. His eyes are orangish red. Like the color Naruto's eyes turn when the nine-tails starts to take over.

"Please calm down Shun, It's alright." I say. Shun stares up at me in disbelief.

"No, it's not alright Amaya! You were kidnaped by the Akatsuki about a year ago! Everyone think you're dead!" I feel my breath hitch and my heart skip a beat. Sasori wraps an arm around me, but I don't notice, nor can I feel it. I'm numb, I can't even feel the cold anymore. . .

"They think she's dead?"

"Yes! ANd it's all your faults you bastards!"

"Hey un, I've never liked dos, watch your mouth before you go flying off."

"Amaya. . .Are you alright?" The person who spoke had concern in his voice. . But I could'nt tell who it was. I stay quiet, still feeling numb. I blink just to find out I was crying.

* Naruto, Sakura . . .Everyone I care about from the village. . .th. . . they think I'm dead. . . .*


	12. 11: Sasori's promise&the meeting

"Amaya. . . "

*I. . . I can't do this anymore. . I. . All my friends they think I'm dead. . They. . .They've given up hope.*

"Amaya. . .Please. . "

"She hasn't said anything since we landed in the village un."

"Yeah, well that's because you two idiots stole her away from everything she loved! She's upset you moron!"

"Why you stupid mutt!"

" I'm a wolf! Not a mutt you Idiotic excuse for a human!"

"Both of you, stop it. You arn't helping Amaya become any less upset."

". . . Sorry Danna, un."

"Amaya. . ." Sasori whispers, holding my hand in both of his. "Please say something. . . "

"Dead. . ." I whisper, tears forming in my eyes. He frowns.

"Amaya?" I looks up at him and start to cry.

"I-I wish I Was DEAD!" I sob. "Everyone I know and love from my village think I'm dead! But I-I'm not! I'm a traitor! God I rather be dead! I-I-"

"Amaya!" Sasori exclaims, cutting me off. He grabs my shoulders firmly. More tears fall from my face and I look up at him. "Don't you EVER say that you want to die! Don't even _think _that!" He shouts. I whimper.

"I-I want to die, Danna! All the people I care about think I'm dead! Th-The longer I stay alive . . . The longer I stay a traitor t-to Konoha!" I cry, " I k-know I'm a member of the A-Akatsuki now, But I don't want to be one anymore!" I start to sob heavily, and I fall to my knees, getting out of Sasori's grasp. " I-I don't want to be in the A-Akatsuki anymore! I-I. . ." I whimper and my voice sounds quiet, small and pathetic. " . . . I want to go home. . ."

Shun nuzzles my arm with his head, but I ignore him and keep crying. Sasori kneels next to me.

"Amaya. . . If you want to go back to Konoha. . . After this mission I will help you talk to pein about you quiting the Akatsuki without getting punnished. . ." Sasori murmurs. I whipe my eyes and look up at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Deidara frowning.

"But. . . Sasori No Danna. . . Pein isn't going to let h-"

"That doesn't matter." Sasori snaps, glaring at him. "If Pein doesn't approve, I will _still _help Amaya get back to Konoha." I whipe my eyes again, trying to get rid of the tears streaming down my face.

"D. . . Do you promise?" I whisper. Sasori nods, and despite Shun's growling, kisses my head.

" I promise Amaya. . ." He murmurs. I notice the sad look in his eyes, and I cast my eyes down guitily. "After the mission. . ." He sighs sadly. " If your heart is still set on leaving. . .Gather your things, and I will take you back to Konoha." He gently stokes my cheek. "As far as your villages knows. . .We kidnapped you." I whipe my eyes again, and nod. Sasori kisses me gently. "For now, please try to focus on the mission."

"Keep your lips off of Amaya you filthy Akatsuki trash!" Shun barks, his fangs barred.

"Stop it Shun. . ." I murmur quietly. "Leave Sasori No Danna alone. Please Shun just. . . Just" I take deep breath, trying to calm down. "I love Sasori. . . And if you try to hurt him . . . It will hurt me too. . ."

Shun looks at me and sighs. "Alright Amaya. . . " He grumbles. I smile sadly and pet his head, and scratch back behind his ears.

"Thank you. . . " I murmur.

"Hey un. We're here." Deidara calls, landing the bird. I take a deep breath.

*Please let this mision be over quickly. . . please. . .I want to go home. . . *

Sasori and Dedara jump down off the bird, and as I take a deep breath, I follow.

"Shun. . . I'm going to send you back to the summoning village, ok?" I whisper. Shun looks up at me in disbelief.

"But. . ." He sighs. "Fine. But call me back soon, alright?" I nod. In a cloud of smoke, Shun disapeers.

The giant bird Deidara created to get us here flies off into the distance, and explodes. For once, Didara's creation did not fill me with happiness.

*Right now. . . The only thing that will really make me happy is going home. . .*

I look at he snow covered ground and bite my bottom lip. It's still freezing, and it got colder once shune left, but I can't feel the could. It may be because of one out of two things; one. I've developed frostbite and need to get out of the cold faster. Or two. I'm numb in my heart, body and mind, stuck in the depression I now have.

"Deidara, let's gert going, Amaya needs to get inside before she gets sick." Sasori says, picking me up.

*Thanks for picking me up danna, I don't think I can walk...*

Deidara nods and both him and Sasori start walking toward the village.

"D-danna. ." I whisper, to my surprise, my voice was shakey, like I was too cold to talk, which is probably why I can't.

"what is it Amaya?" He says, walking through the village, and ignoring the stares from the villagers that were outside.

"I-I love you." I whisper, closing my eyes.

"I love you too. And please," He mutters, "Try to stay awake, I don't want you falling asleep out here in the cold."

"Mkay. . ." I guess I could try to stay wake, I am already half-asleep, adn not sure about my surroundings.

* . . . We're in the snow. . . .I know that much. . .What are we doing out here? Oh yeah. . . *

I sigh quietly.

*Pein wants to sell me to that one guy. . . Lord what's-his-face.*

"Danna!" Deidara calls, pointing to a building up ahead. "They're waiting outside for us, un!" He exclaims. Sasori sighs and carries me over to the building. The group of people there turn and looks at us, and the man in front smiles.

"Ah, There you are. I was about to send out a search party!" The man exclaims, chuckling. He holds out his hand and shakes Sasori's.

"My name is Lord Masumi Kinenui. And I presume that the lovely woman on your back is my soon to be wife?"

Sasori nods, bitting back any angry emotion.

"Yes, but before we continue to your mansion, lord Kinenui, Amaya needs to rest. I'm afraid she is getting sick from the cold."

*. . .understatement. I do feel sick now.*

"But of course!" He exclaims. "I can't let my future bride getting sick!" Sasori nods and walks inside. As The lord, his servants, and Deidara follow us, I start to feel more light headed, sleepy and dizzy, which is _not _a good thing.

"Up the stairs, and the door to the far right, that room will be for my fiancee while we are here." The lord explains. He looks at me, smiling. "And what is my beautiful fiancee's name?"

"Amaya, un." Deidara states, as saori carries me past everyone and up the stairs.

"Very well!" The lord calls behind us. "I will talk with her when she feels better, we need to get to know each other!" He laughs. I nuzzle agaisnt Sasori as he carries me into "my" room.

"Danna. . . " I whisper quietly.

"Hm?" He lays me on the bed.

"I don't trust that man. . . " I say quietly. Sasori sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Nor do I, but it's our mission. . . But don't worry about it right now, alright? You just try to go to sleep." He murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'll stay right here until you fall asleep."

I nod and pull my Ipod out of the bag I had brought with me. Sasori blinks.

"I wanna listen to music. . ." I say quietly. "This place is too silent." He nods and sighs. I lay back down and turn my ipod on, and look for something to listen to.

* I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland

You captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
Condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I dream of you every night  
Feels like I'm losing my mind  
This feelins just getting stronger  
My head is spinnin around  
You play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer

One kiss from you I'm on fire  
Your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
Every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized  
Each time I look in your eyes  
You know I couldn't disguise  
And I couldn't resist  
Every time that we kiss

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland

I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss

You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
And I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss. . . *

As the song ends, I close my eyes, falling asleep as music still blasted in my ears.


	13. 12: Warming up

A/N: LEMON! L.E.M.O.N! LEMON! THIS STORY CONTIANS A LEMON! WHICH MEANS IT CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! SIMPLE AS THAT! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I hope the lemon isn't too bad, this is my first time writting a full lemon.

(Reviews please! And come on people! You don't have to be logged in or have an account to Review! How bout a little deal? The more reviews I get from people, the faster I will update.)

* * *

Two weeks. We've already been at Masumi's mansion for two weeks. Even though our mission is to kill him. . . I have to admit he's a semi-nice guy. And with his mansion. Well, let's just say I've memorized the main paths. I can relax here. But the longing, and the deppresion sneeks up on me from time to time. I've been hiding it from Sasori, but last night he walked in on me when I aws crying. When he asked what was wrong, the only lame lie I could come up with was "I had a nightmare." I could tell he didn't believe it though.

"Amaya?" Sasori calls from outside my door. I smile.

"It's unlocked Danna!" I call back. I haven't had one sad thought today, because it's Danna's birth day! As Sasori walks in, I tackle him in a hug, causing him to stumble back.

"Happy birth day Sasori No Danna!" I exclaim happily. He chuckles.

"Thank you Amaya." He says. I giggle and pull away.

"Uh-huh!" I exclaim, sitting on my bed.

*If I could, when we finished this mision, I would take this bed with me. It's huge comfy and awsome! If Kakazu wasn't so cheap, I would buy one when we...oh...right...I'm leaving the Akatsuki...*

"Amaya?" Sasori states, looking at me. "Zoning out again?" He looks amused. I giggle.

"Kinda. Hey..." I blink a few times. "Danna... What do you want for your birth day? I won't be able to buy anything until tomarrow though." He looks at me again, with a certain glint in his eyes.

"I know what I want, but you can't buy it." He says slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on me. I blink quickly.

"Okay. What is it Danna?" I ask. He stays quiet, and walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

" You." He states. I tilt my head to the side in confusement.

"I don't unde-" I gasp, realizing waht he means. I feel my face flush.

"S..Sasori...I.. I can't." I whisper. "I'll be b-"

"I know you feel that saying yes would make you betray your village..." He tilts my chin up gently. "But they will believe that I forced you... It's all I want for my birth day, Amaya. I would'nt ask this of you if I did'nt Truly love you. If you still say no, I understand, and I am not the type of man who would go out and sleep with another woman behind his girlfriend's back. If your awnser remains no," He shrugs. "Then I am just going to be a man with no sex life." I can't help but smile at his last words.

*I...I trust him enough...And he doesn't want to do anything that would hurt me...*

"Danna... I whisper, looking at him. "I... I changed my mind. I want to..." He half smirks, half smiles.

"Alright..." He murmurs, Pressing his lips again mine passionatly.

*Eep...*

I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands start to trail down my sides,gripping the bottom of my shirt. We pull away as he pulls my shirt off, revealing my bra. He chuckles and smirks, causing me to blush.

"Lace?" I blush deeper.

"It's comfortable." I mutter. He chuckles and kisses my neck, causing me to shiver.

"I suppose it is."He says woth his mouth still pressed agaisnt my neck. I gasp as he starts to nip at my neck,bitting and kissing it all over, until he finds my sweet spot located a bit below my right ear. I gasp and start to moan softlyas he bites and starts to suck on it. I bring my hand up to his shoulder and grip it, trying not to moan too loudly. He pulls away after leaving a hickey.

"Danna1 I won't be able to hide that!" I whisper franticly. He shrugs.

"So?" He kisses me roughly,but soft enough that it caused me no pain. "You're mine, after all. I'm just, marking you as mine." He states, a dominant,sure,yet loving tone in his voice. I bite my lip. I've never heard him get this possesive before.

*I like it...*

"Danna.."

"Take the bra off." He whispers. I nod and obey him, reaching my hands back behind me and unfasten my bra.

*I feel kind of... self-concious...*

I slide it off my shoulders and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. I can _feel_ Sasori's eyes on me.

"Open your eyes Amaya." He states. I hesitate,then slowly open my eyes. He isn't looking at my chest, he's looking at me, with a loving smile on his face. "You are a beautiful piece of art Amaya.." He whispers softly. I blush and smile a bit.

"Thank you Danna." I murmur. I giggle, suddenly getting an idea. "Your turn." I purr. He blinks, and I just smile. "I'm not wearing anything to cover my chest, so it isn't very fair that you still have _all _your clothes on." I explain, a smirk forming on my face.

*I can't beileive I just said that!*

He smirks.

"As you wish." He says, sounding amused. He unfastens his cloak that that he was wearing. As it falls from his shoulders and onto the bed, I can't help but stare at his chest. He looked so much like a real human, not counting his heart container.

*But I don't care if my Danna has five heads! He will always be my Danna!*

"Enjoying what you see?" He chuckles, amused. I blush. Instead of awnsering him, I press my lips agaisnt his and kiss him passionatly. After a moment of surprise, he kisses back with the same passion I did. I press my hands agaisnt his chest and kiss him again. He pulls away,panting.

"Amaya..." He whispers huskily,pinning me down. I blush.

"D...Danna?"

"See what you do to me?" He murmurs, kissing by my ear. "I can't believe I held back this long." He starts to kiss down my neck,then down to my collar bone. He stays there, nipping and sucuking at it, causing a silent moan to escape and a shiver to run down my spine. He smirks and kisses down to my right breast. I inhale sharply as he bites it gently. He cups one in each hand and sucking on my right, while massaging,and pinching the other. I moan and tilt my head back. He soon switches sides and I moan again, but louder than before.

"Oooh...D...danna!" I pant. He pulls away and chuckles.

"Did you like that Amaya?" I keep panting and nod. He smirks. "ell, then Later I know what you will like even _more_." I lick my dry lips and take a breath.

"Wh...what?" I pant. I felt hot. And I know Sasori wasn't even close to being done with what all he wanted us to do. I was wet, too, and here he is, teasing the hell out of me. He smirks.

"All in good time." he says, a glint of lust in his eyes. "But for now, don't you think it's your turn to pleasure me? Like you stated earliar. It's only fair." I lick my lips again, and nod. To be honest, this past month I have been curious as to how he looked _down there._ And I am about to find out.

I watch as he unfastens his pants, revealing his boxers, and the buldge behind them. I can't help but blush.

*Oh.. so _that's_ what I do to him. Hehe... whoops.*

Slowly, he slides his boxers off and I gasp. He was bigger than I expeted him to be! He looks at me and smirks.

"Like what you see?" He asks, sitting back on the bed. I nod.

"Uh huh.." I whisper, sliding off the bed, and infront of him. I slide a finger up his length, making it twitch. He shivers. Grinning, I slide my finger back down teasingly slow, and rub the tip. Sasori tilts his head back and moans.

*Hehe. Danna.*

Slowly, I bring my head down and blow on him. He inhales sharply.

"No teasing." He demands. I giggle.

"Yes Danna." I muse. I kiss his tip, wrapping one hand around his length. I bring the tip into my mouth and make him twitch again.

"Nn."

Pleased with how he's reacting, I start to suck lightly. He moans loudly, and wraps his hands in my hair.

"mmg...Amaya..." He tightens his grip in my hair and thrusts my head foward, making me deep throat him. I fight the instinct to gag, and I start to suck more. He moans again.

"Amaya.."

I smirk.

*Heh...I like when he moans my name. It make me feel as if I have power.*

I keep sucking, until finally I feel him swell in my mouth. He releases into my mouth and swallow all of the strange tasting substance down and pull away. I look up and watch him as he close his eyes,panting.

"God Amaya. Do you know how long I've been taking care of my self by imagining you do that? Turns out you were better than I imagined." I blush. The thought if him masterbaiting to me to the mental image of what I just did was simply errotic.

In what seemed like a split second, Sasori had my Pants and underwear off, and was now ontop of me, positioning himself infront of my entrance. He looks at me.

"It's going to hurt..."

I nod.

"Are you ready?" He whispers. I nod again, bracing my self for what was about to come. He kisses me gently.

"We'll take it slow.." He whispers in my ear. I feel him enter me a tiny bit and I gasp. He waits for my ok, and then pushes in. I feel my barier break and I cry out in pain, as tears fill my eyes. He kisses me over and over again softly and strokes my hair.

"It''s ok..." He mumurs soothingly. " The pain will be gone in a few minutes. We stay like that for a bit, and I get used to him being inside me I nod, giving him the ok. He starts to slide in and out slowly. I moan, adn after a while, arch up a bit.

"mm... faster Danna!" I pant. He nods, and starts to thrust in and out quickly. I moan over and over again, as I feel the burning sensation in me grow hotter until finally, as I cry out his name, I climax. He keeps thrusting and I moan again, along with him. He moans.

"Amaya!" I fill him swell inside me and release inside me. We both pant and he pulls out genty, collasping next to me. Panting, I roll over and rest my head and one of my arms on his chest. I close my eyes and he kisses my head.

"I love you Amaya." He whispers. I smile.

"I love you too." We lay there in silence, embraced in eachothers warmth. I smile sleepily.

For such a cold place, it can really warm up.

* * *

There! My first real lemon! *Totally red in the face* Oh well! My friends call me a friends call me a perv anyway! Hope you all liked the chapter!

Reviews please!


	14. 13:Thedemon

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter thrirteen! Just informing you all that in this chapter, lets just say, Amaya's darker side effects her personality...Heh. SECRET REVEALED!

Review please!

* * *

Waking up next to Sasori makes me feel happier than I have for awhile. I gently unwrap his arms from around my waist and get up. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door quietly. As I run the shower, the only real thing on my mind is what now? I won't be staying in the Akatsuki much longer. But I can't break Sasori's heart. I get in the shower, but instead of washing right away, I slump agaisnt the shower wall. I let out a troubled sigh.

I can't help but think Itachi was right. I don't belong in the Akatsuki, and I shouldn't have fell for Sasori. Because in the end...Both of us are going to end up with broken heart.

I wash up and then turn off the water. Grabing a towel, I step out and wrap it around me. I walk back into my bed room, not seeing Sasori there anymore.

"Danna?"

I walk over to the bed and notice a note. Picking it up, I open it and start to read.

_~Amaya,_

_I have gone back to my room. It would have been supicious if we both emerged from your room. now would it?_

_I need You to wear that dress pein orginally made you wore when this mission started. Do you remember what today is? _

_Today is the day we asasniate Masumi. With you wearing that, he will get distracting with your looks, I dont blame him..._

I blush, and continue to read.

_Now when you leave this room, after breakfast, sugest going on a walk outside with him We all know he won't resist going anywhere with you._

_Make sure he leaves the guards behind, and when you two are alone outside,Deidara and I will show up. I will kill him. Deidara and you will escape. _

_I will meet you two a mile away from the mansion. Behave Amaya._

_Love,_

_Sasori.~_

I smile to myself. Of course. Send me off with Deidar while he does all the "hard work" Typical. I fold the note and set it back onto the bed. I walk over to the closet and pull out the dreaded dress pein made me wear. I sigh and put it on, and put my hair up. I walk out of my room and walk out of the room.

As I walk into the dinning hall, I spot Masumi talking to one of the servants. I sigh softly. He notices me and smiles widely, rushing ove. I smile a tiny bit.

"Hello, my dear! Did you enjoy sleeping in?" I just smile.

*If only he knew the reason I slept in..It would whipe that fake smile right off his idiotic face..*

"Yes, Actually. It was very refreshing." I spot a servant walking over, most likely to ask me what I would like to eat. I shake my head.

"I am not hungry." I say, politly. I look at Masumi. "I would like to go on a walk outside with you though.." He smiles.

"Of course! anything you want darling!"

*Idiot..*

"I will fetch my coat, and then we shall take our walk!" With a wave, he turns and walks off to get his jacket. I laugh under my breath.

*Enjoy your walk to get you jacket..Infact, take your sweet time, look around, because this is the last time you will ever be n your mansion..alive, that is..*

* * *

"Thank you for taking a walk with me Masumi. " I say, looking around. I hate the cold...But I love snow.

~*Snow is cold..Heh. Like me..*~

I blink quickly. Did I just think that?

*Oh god..The Akatsuki really makes me more...evil.*

~*Heh heh heh...It's not the Akatsuki my Dear child..I am Inside your head. I am your evil Half. Your demon.*~

I stop in my tracks.

*Demon?*

"Is everything ok Darling?" I look at Masumi and blink.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. I was just..Lost in thought." I continue to walk beside him.

*Demon...*

~*That's right. When you were born, a demon named Hiroki's soul was placed into your body. That demon my dear, is me.~*

*Demon...Is that right..Huh..*

I glance over at Masumi, and walk to the place Sasori said Masumi would die.

~*That is correct. I can see everything you can, and hear everything you can. And I must say, that little event between you and that puppet master last night was quite infruating.*~

I blush.

*Wha...*

~*I don't like to share Amaya. You're mine.*~

I lean agaisnt the wall, and listen to Masumi rambles on about something.

*No offense, Hiroki,but I don't belong to you.*

~*Oh? But you do. I can _control _your actions, just like this..*~

I hear a faint snap in my mind, then I lose control of my body.

*Ah! No!*

~*Watch and learn...This is why you must listen to me.*~

"Shut up." I hear my voice say. Masumi blinks quickly and looks at me.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me to-"

"Yes. I did. Now shut up, before I kill you."

*Hiroki! Stop!*

~*no.*~

I, or more like Hikori, draws a kunai from the pouch I kept hidden.

"In fact, you good for nothing rat. I think I perfer it...If you were dead."

*NO!*

Hikori quickly slits Masumi's throat. With his eyes wide, Masumi stumbles back, and Hikori Stabs him in the chest. I feel his blood hit my cheek. I watch in horror as Masumi falls to the ground, dead. Hikori laughs.

*Why did you do that!*

"You were going to kill him anyway." He makes my body shrug.

*Give me my body back! Now!*

"As you wish." He states. I see a flash, and the last thing I see before I pass out, is Sasori running toward me.

"D...Danna..."


	15. 14:The Explenation

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 14! Amaya has a demon inside of her, but unfortunatly for her..That's the least of her worries!

Reviews please!

* * *

_~~How can I forget you when your always on my mind? How can I not want you when your all I want inside? How can I let you go when I can't see us apart? How can I not love you when you control my heart?~~_

"Amaya? Can you hear me un?"

"I told you fools that Amaya isn't cut out for a life in the Akatsuki."

"Shut up Itachi un!"

"Sempai! Is Amaya-chan going to be ok?"

"How the hell did you get in here You annoying pest?"

"Sasori-san let me in Sempai! ^.^"

"...Hmph!"

"All of you be quiet..Amaya needs rest."

"...She's been out for a week now Danna un."

"Don't call me Danna you brat."

*...A week...?*

I stir, and struggle to open my eyes.

"D...Danna?" God my voice sounds dry. I open my eyes all the way, and see Sasori, along with Tobi, Deidara, ad Itachi all looking down at me. Sasori smiles a bit, relief showing in his eyes.

"Hey there. You're awake." He murmurs.

"YAY!"

"Shut up Tobi un!"

Itachi sighs, and Sasori Glares at Tobi and Deidara.

"Both of you. Shut it."

I sit up slowly, and blink.

"wh...what's going on?" I ask, looking from Itachi to Sasori.

"You've been unconcious for a week, I found you passed out in the snow, covered in Masumi's blood..." Sasori murmurs. "I tell you to be careful..And yet you disobey me."

I look down.

*I blame you for this Hiroki...*

~*Heh. I'm innocent, my dear, it's not my fault you fainted. I believe it was because of the cold..*~

*...LIAR!*

~*Heh.*~

"Amaya, what were you thinking? You killed Masumi..In a way that would make Hidan proud." Sasori states. I take a quiet breath and look up at him.

"Hidan is proud of you un." Deidara muses.

"...great." I mutter. Sasori sighs.

"Never do that again..understand?" He says. I look away.

"You have no athourity what so ever to tell my younger sister what to do. For all you know..She may not have had any control in the matter." Itachi says quietly. "You seem to be forgetting who is related to her by blood, and who is simply sleeping with her."

I blush a deep red.

"I-ITACHI!" He keeps his eyes locked on Sasori.

"Silence Amaya."

I shut up. Sasori sighs.

"I've told you Itachi, it's nothing like that..But I know you have it your head that it is." He states. Deidara sits next to me on the bed.

"Does this remind you of a soap oprea un?" He whispers, grinning. I stiffle a giggle.

*He's right.*

"Well now that Amaya is awake, I believe you agreed with me that Amaya and her relative would have a talk. Everyone in here but Amaya and Tobi, leave." Itachi States. I blink.

*um..What makes Tobi so special?*

~*Wouldn't you like to know?*~

*STAY OUT OF MY DAMN THOUGHTS HIROKI!*

~*Nah. I'm enjoying my self. haha.*~

*rrrrrrrr!* Deidara grumbling.

"Tobi isn't related to her un..that isn't fair." He mumbles, walking out. Sasori glances at me, then walks out without saying a word.

"Madara, go shut the door." Itachi states. I blink.

"who?"

Tobi shakes his head, chuckling.

"Now Itacahi, what gives you the right to tell me what to do?"He muses, his voice darker than his usual tone. He sands up and shuts the door. Itachi looks at me.

"I suppose it's time to explain things to you.." Itachi says softly. He looks away."Everything.." Tobi,or uhm, Madara, shrugs.

"You're going to tell her the truth behind your reason for killing the clan?" He yawns. "How boring."

I look at Itachi.

"Wh...What?" I whisper.

*The...reason? I thought it was because..*

~*oooh! Story time! Where's the popcorn?*~

I mentally sweatdrop.

*There isn't going to be any popcorn in my head Dumbass...*

~*Awe darn.*~

*...You're insane.*

~*why thank you!*~

"Amaya my dear, stop talking to Hiroki and pay attention to your brother." Tobi states. I blink quickly.

"h-how-"

"Oh, that's an easy question to awnser! I placed him in you when you were three!" He states cheerfully.

I pale.

"You?"

Itachi glares at him.

"Yes Amaya..He is the reason Hiroki is inside of you." He murmurs. I look down.

"Itachi..Why did you kill everyone?" I whisper. Itachi Sighs.

"I was told to... by Konoha." I gasp and look at him.

"Wh..what?"

Itachi gets a pained look in his eyes, and begins to talk.

* * *

"I...I-I can't belive it.." I whimper and whipe away tears from my eyes. Itachi frowns.

"You were supposed to be our clan's weapon..Our last chance at rebelion." He murmurs. "That's why Hikori's soul was placed inside of you..."

I try to stop shaking. "A-and now...Y-you're just going to let Sasuke kill you?" I whisper sadly.

"Yes Amaya..." I whimper.

"I...I always thought..The reason you hated me so much..Is because you thought I was a pest.." I whisper. He looks at me.

"I've never hated you Amaya, I thought, for your own safety, If I was able to get you so upset with me, that you would leave, you would go back to the hidden leaf.." He explains.

I look back down.

*It..It was Konoha's fault this whole time...*

"Amaya...Do not go seeking revenge. Understand?" Itachi says. I hesitate, then nod.

"Okay ita-san..." I murmur. He sighs.

"Thank you..."

"I would hate to inturupt sibling time..." Tobi/Madara says, sarcasim dripping off of evey word. I glare at him. He shurgs, unfased.

"But it seem we have more important hings." He says. I look at him.

"Like what?" He chuckles.

"Like the fact..that Orchimaru is here...For you. Congrats,kid. Orochimaru has infultrated the base, and is after you. He's wanting to make you his next experiment."

"YOU WAIT TO TELL US THIS NOW?"

"Yep!^.^"

* * *

muhahahaha! cliffhanger! Oh I'm soo mean! I know what happens next, but you all don't! I suppose you're going to have to wait until next chapter!


End file.
